


Smut Piece

by simpymgee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Big Cock, Comfort Sex, Crushes, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Itiswhatitis, Lemon, Light BDSM, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpymgee/pseuds/simpymgee
Summary: Smut! Time to thirst for one piece people! Or, if you want some fluff request and I’ll post it on a thing titled fluff piece. Follow me on tumblr if ya wanna talk or request.If you don’t have tumblr, then just comment below I guess :3Tumblr: simpymgee
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Benn Beckman/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Coby (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Killer/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Silvers Rayleigh/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Dom!Fem!Reader x Sub!Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nice to meet you guys! Honestly I’ll post often, don’t be shy to say hello or request things!

Sanji looked up at his goddess with a lusty gaze, her hot velvet walls were clamping down on his overstimulated cock and it was too good.(Y/N) said she wanted to try something knew tonight and to be honest he was surprised at her request to be called Captain, but was even more surprised that she wanted to try using a strap on that Nami had given as a gift. He was super apprehensive about it but when his goddess said please...well, he couldn’t say no. But that was hours ago, and right now, all Sanji could think about was cumming deep inside her pussy. It had been almost three hours that She had edged him and he was about to explode.

“C-captain..my goddess, please, let me cum-“ (Y/N) slid two fingers in his mouth to silence him and like the good obedient slut he was he started to suck on them. All though he would never say it out loud the thought of (Y/N) his sweet and innocent- not so innocent anymore, dominating him and turning him into a mess was more a rousing then he’d like to admit.

The cock ring was restricting his orgasm and tears were welling in his eyes. He wanted to cum so bad, but he wanted to make his captain happy. He was broken from his thoughts as she slid off his pulsating cock and withdrew her slender fingers from his pleasing mouth. When he looked at her once more, the cook let out a small whimper. He knew that look, he knew she was going to pound him hard. Wordlessly he rolled over and put his ass in the air. Precum shamefully leaked from the swollen red tip of his cock as he awaited His Captain’s next move. Just as he was about to say something, Jailene slid her spit covered fingers onto his tight ass and began to finger him. Sanji moved his hips against her skilled fingers, making her slap his ass harshly with her free hand, 

“S-sorry captain! Fuck it just feels so good-“ the blond Vinsmoke was absolutely needy, a puddle of precum had formed on the bedsheets below, “Captain! My goddess, (Y/N), please! I need to be stuffed, I need to cum, fuck me... fuck me please!” With that, She withdrew her fingers. After putting on the strap on, (Y/N) spread Sanji’s ass cheeks open before bottoming out deep inside.

He saw stars, the way the faux cock hit his prostate with each thrust had his cock pulsating and twitching madly. It felt too good. Loud needy moans and prayers flowed from his mouth was his goddess fucked him harder, “please, captain, I need to cum, I can’t take it anymore. I need to cum so bad it hurts!” (Y/N)’s only response was a harsher grip on his windpipe that got him rolling his eyes back in pleasure. This was too much, it felt to good. And he wasn’t ready when she slipped the cock ring off and rapidly stroking his cock while whispering, 

“cum for me pretty boy...cum all over your captain’s strap on...”

And with that, Sanji felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and his toes curl as he orgasmed the hardest he ever had in his life. Sparks tingled down his spine as his girthy cock twitched with each thick ribbon of cum. The blonde chef choked up when she gripped his overstimulated cock harder and kept stroking it. And when she was finished, Sanji laid down exhausted cock twitching and surprisingly still hard. Just when he thought it was over (Y/N) said, 

“We aren’t done hm? I can still see that you’re hard...and I haven’t cum yet. We aren’t done until I’m satisfied, understood, love?” Sanji was already weak in the knees but the same made him fall harder,

“Y-yes my goddess....I understand. Let me...let me please you...”


	2. Fem!Luffy x Y/N x Zoro x Sanji Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Luffy are getting pounded by our two sexy crew mates Zoro and Sanji. There is also some Fem Luffy x (Y/N) so if you aren’t into that, sorry bout it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some fem x fem love at the beginning and some cockwarming at the end. And I said pussy a couple of times so...sorry if you don’t like that, lmao
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos and a comment. I don’t know if anyone like this stufff XD

Today was supposed to be a relaxing day; the crew had just docked at An island with a tropical climate. The ocean was bright blue and the heat was immense. So the crew thought it was a good idea to go swimming. (Y/N) Was getting ready to change in her room when Luffy was knocking on her door. After saying she could come in, her raven haired captain walked in, 

“hey! Nami says I can’t go swimming without a top, but the bikini I have doesn’t fit anymore....” and true enough, Luffy was a big breasted girl, the bikini top she usually would wear when they went to the beach did more that a horrible job at being modest.   
“And when I walked out, Zoro and Sanji acting all weird! They were red and kept on not starting at my face.” (Y/N) finished tying her bikini top when Luffy surprised her by saying, “it’s not fair...I wish my boobs were your size so then I could wear your extra top. How big are they? More than a handful...” Before (Y/N) could say anything, Luffy’s gentle but slender fingers gently caressed (Y/N)’s breast and feeling the side and shape. “They’re heavier then mine too...” 

“Luffy, what are you talking about? Yours are hudge-“ (Y/N) was cut off half way when a moan slipped out. Luffy’s nimble fingers had brushed up against (Y/N)’s nipples which had started to harden. The straw hat captain paused before she said, 

“I like that...make that noise again.” 

“L-Luffy, what-“ Luffy began to pinch and tweak (Y/N)’s stiffening nipples. The crew mate sighed before saying, 

“It’s only fair, hm?” Before Luffy could ask, (Y/N) slid her hands up her captain’s slender curvaceous waist before palming her breast. Luffy started to lose her focus when (Y/N) pulled her hardening nubs and rolled them. Luffy felt her body heat up. 

“Wait... (Y/N)...I feel...” (Y/N) smirked before pinching Luffy’s stiffing nipples. “Ouch that hurts!” Before (Y/N) could pull away Luffy squeezed her breast in retaliation, “w...wait, do it again...” 

“Anything you say, Captain...” (Y/N) started teasing Luffy’s nipples to the point were the raven haired girl was a mess. And before Luffy could try to do anything back, the door to (Y/N)’s room was opened. Zoro and Sanji had busted down the door as they were currently arguing about who should get the girls so they could go to the beach together. But when they saw the two girls touching one another, they froze. Zoro was more than red in the face while Sanji was frozen stiff with a nosebleed. That wasn’t the only thing frozen stiff, no. The two shifted as they felt their cocks pressing up against the crotch of there pants. This was more than just a little arousing....

“Don’t just stand there. I know you’ve been lusting after Luffy. She’s a wet mess right now...” (Y/N) removed a hand from one of Luffy’s nipples, only to slide down under her shorts to cup her wetness. “Damn Luffy....you’re more than just a little bit wet....” true enough, lewd noises echoed in the room as (Y/N) slid her fingers in and out of her captain’s wet mess. Luffy then surprised her by leaning in and kissing her. The kiss got more than heated when Luffy shyly slid her tongue into (Y/N)’s mouth. The two started feeling eachother up and Luffy felt weak in the knees as (Y/N) sped up her fingers. 

“How rude, forgetting about us.” Zoro gruffly whispered in (Y/N)’s ear as he crept one hand to her breast and the other down her shorts. The swordsman pressed his hardening erection against (Y/N)’s ass when he felt how wet she was. “Fuck...soaking....” (Y/N) tried to focus and continue to finger Luffy, but when her captain took her hands out of her pants to taste herself (Y/N) let out a breathy moan.

“I taste good, (Y/N)....what about you?” Zoro removed his fingers from (Y/N)’s tightness, before prodding his wet fingertips against Luffy’s awaiting mouth. 

“Don’t forget about me now....” Sanji’s large hands gripped Luffy’s ass cheeks before creeping a hand down her front and rubbing her clit. Luffy let out a startled whimper as her legs shook. She leaned back in to kiss (Y/N), but this time more passionately. Zoro’s thick fingers slid in and out of (Y/N)’s pussy quickly as he started to grind against her. Sanji was no better, the man was grinding against Luffy’s backside as well, and when Luffy rubbed her ass against his hardened cock, the cook shivered and huffed. 

“F-fuck...Zoro...” (Y/N) moaned in between sloppy kisses with Luffy, “your fingers feel so good...” Luffy was in the same boat, Sanji had one hand in front, rolling the ravenette’s sensitive clit while the other hand was scissoring and fingering Luffy’s tight hole. 

“There it is...” Zoro whispered huskily in (Y/N)’s ear when he brushed up against her sweet spot. (Y/N) whimpered and shook as Zoro’s fingers curled inside her perfectly. Luffy and (Y/N) leaned in once more to kiss eachother before moaning into each other’s mouths when they climaxed. 

A small whine left Luffy when Sanji pulled his fingers out and (Y/N) did too when Zoro withdrew his fingers as well. As Zoro and Sanji striped down, so did (Y/N) and Luffy. When everyone was dressed down, (Y/N) got on her knees in front of Zoro before kissing the head of his throbbing cock. The cute pink tip was flushed and dripping precum and (Y/N) couldn’t help but think it looked delicious. Much to her surprise, Sanji was neck deep in Luffy’s awaiting mouth as she looked up at him lustfully. 

“Woah.” Was (Y/N)’s simple response as I watched her take it deep. Zoro said,

“You should be doing the same thing, Y’know...” In response, (Y/N) wrapped her soft plush lips around the head of his cock before sliding down to the base. She dated on the position before looking up at him. “Ah so that’s it....you wanna be face fucked, don’t you...” in response (Y/N) hollowed her cheeks and gave a rough suck. Zoro grunted before grabbing her hair and fisting it. His balls slapped against her chin as he started to use her mouth. Sanji was a bit gentler about it but when Luffy pulled away and said,

“I want you to go hard like Zoro.” That sparked something in the chef. Like hell he’d let that directionally challenged moss head do better. Small moans and grunts of pleasure echoed in the room accompanied by the occasional choke. Zoro pulled out then said,

“Lift your tits up...I wanna fuck them.” Rolling her eyes with a smile, (Y/N) did only to smirk when Zoro let out a small hiss of pleasure. Her breast were enveloping his length so only the head of his cock was visible. 

Luffy kept the head of Sanji’s pulsating cock in her mouth as she lifted up her voluptuous breast. Both girls were giving them Tit jobs and in all honesty, it felt so good. Zoro grunted out, 

“Stop...I want all my loads to go deep inside that slutty cunt...you’re so dirty. Dripping on the floor like that.” True enough, her wetness had puddles underneath her. 

“Shut up and fuck me, moss ball.” Zoro scowled before picking (Y/N) up. After turning her so her backside was pressed against his chest, his hands palmed her ass cheeks before paying her legs. The thickness of Zoro’s cock rubbed against her wet pussy lips and both of them shuttered. Without warning, Zoro bottomed out inside, the tip of his cock pressing up against (Y/N)’s womb. 

Luffy looked up at Sanji before saying with her mouth full, “can I taste?”Sanji let out a small groan and sped up. Luffy’s mouth was absolutely perfect and felt too good. 

“Fuck....Luffy...” the cook closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he released inside her mouth. Luffy kept sucking on him so she could get every last drop of his cum. When she swallowed she looked up at Sanji and said, 

“I want you in me too...not fair that (Y/N) gets all the fun....” and with that the rubber girl got on her hands and knees and arched her back so her ass was on display. Sanji felt himself harden at the sight, this was too good to be true.

“I’m going in...” Luffy let out a series of moans as Sanji sheathed himself deep within her tightness. After giving her a second to adjust, the blonde vinsmoke thrusted harder and harder inside as he gripped Luffy’s hourglass figure. (Y/N) wasn’t better off, Zoro was gripping her throat as he fucked her from behind, standing up. He lifted up her leg and hooked it on top of his arm so he could move faster. 

“F-Fuck....Zoro that feels so good!” The swordsman bit her shoulder as he choked her harder. His cock was moving out of her tightness like a piston and (Y/N) felt herself reaching her climax. 

“I feel you tightening up, are you going to cum? Such a naughty girl....yeah...that’s it, I want you to cum all over this cock and as a reward I’ll stuff you full of my cum...” with those words, (Y/N) felt her body shake as she cummed hard all over his cock. Zoro hissed in pleasure and began to pound her vigorously before cumming deep inside her pussy. (Y/N) was trying to recover from her orgasm, but when she felt Zoro’s thick semen fill her cunt, it felt too good. 

Luffy was face down on the ground as Sanji’s pounded away at her tight cunt. It was surprising, the cook was known for his gently nature towards women, but right now he was absolutely feral. “S-Sanji! Somethings cumming!” At that the cook reached one and down and rubbed her clit on small fast circles. 

“Ah....your gripping me so tight....” Sanji rolled his hips faster before letting out a throaty moan. Luffy clenched around him almost too tight before cumming all over his thick cock. Sanji wasn’t better off, as soon as he felt her cumming around him he rolled his hips against her harshly and when the head of his cock hit her womb, that’s when he released his warm creamy load. 

“F...fuck you guys....” (Y/N) said as she leaned back against Zoro. “That was awesome. We’ve gotta do this again some time...”

“Agreed...” Zoro’s voice was muffled because he was leaving lazy kisses on her neck. He didn’t wanna pull out of (Y/N) yet, so he was still deep inside her. 

“Yeah this was good. We can switch in up next time.” Sanji sighed happily but when he looked down, he noticed that Luffy...had fallen asleep. 

“No way.” (Y/N) said as she heard her snores, “Did Luffy fall asleep?.” The three who were awake laughed before agreeing that they would continue this later and that aftercare was in order. And in all honesty, neither of them knew this whole time that Nami was watching and was recording every last thing.

“Money is money....” she whispered before leaving the foursome alone. She was going to profit of this and make big money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this leave a comment and if you have a suggestion or a request either hit me up on tumblr @ simpymgee or comment below!


	3. Dom Daddy Law x Sub Good Girl (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but there’s gunna be a part two :3
> 
> Law x reader short. Daddy Law having fun time with good girl y/n. What a treat lmao XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m willing to take some One piece X OC request but that is only on my tumblr which is at simpymgee. There are only five slots to start, and you aren’t in it I am so sorry! There will be another chance!!! 
> 
> Make sure to DM me and give my blog a follow! It is brand new :3

Law looked down at (Y/N) with a lusty gaze as she was on her knees in front of him. “Such a naughty thing....look at you, (Y/N)-ya, dripping all over the floor....” 

“...S-sorry Daddy...it just, feels so good.” (Y/N) spoke as her eyes watered from pleasure. There was toy whirling around inside, hitting up against her g-spot so well that it made her weak knee’d. Law held up the remote and turned the vibration on low making her whine in protest, “w...wait I was close-“ Two slender digits slid past (Y/N)’s lips to silence her. With the true obedience of a pet, (Y/N) fucked on his fingers and looked up at him. When he pulled them away she opened her mouth once more,

“I don’t know...” Law took his thick hardened cock out of his slacks and placed the heavy tip on her tongue. She kicked the underside of his cock before wrapping her soft plush lips around the tip. “Do you really want this? Want me to fuck that pussy?” The doctor flicked the switch on making the textured vibrator whirl and gyrate inside (Y/N)’s tight cunt. “You don’t get to decide when you get to cum, got that? I decide. You got that? Now beg. Beg for my cock...beg for me to cum down your slutty throat. That’s it...good girl...”

“P-pwease-!” Was (Y/N)’s almost inaudible plead. Law’s cock was gliding in and out of her mouth and she would be lying if she she said she didn’t get off to sucking him off. His thickness and taste was a delight and accompanied by the vibrator teasing her g-spot made her a wet mess. 

“That’s it then....Swallow my cum now, (Y/N)-ya. Do it and Daddy will fuck you nice and hard. That’s what you want, hm? You want the next load go deep inside that slutty hole and knock you up....” Law’s voice was deep and gruff and he couldn’t help but growl when she sucked harder on his pulsating shaft. “You like that baby girl-ya? I’ll fuck you nice and good...all you have to do is swallow this load....” (Y/N) looked up at him with teary eyes as she let him face fuck her like the good pet she was. 

“Mmnph!” Law’s grin was borderline sadistic as the turned the toy off completely. The look (Y/N) was giving him was too arousing, 

“You didn’t think I would notice? That greedy pussy was sucking in that toy and making lewd noises so I knew you were about to cum. How rude...you were trying to cum without daddy’s permission. You bad, bad girl...” Law pulled his cock out of (Y/N)’s awaiting mouth as he smeared precum on her lips, “looks like I’m going to have to punish you....turn around, ass up. And after each spank, say thank you Daddy... understand, (Y/N)-ya?” 

“Yes Daddy...” 

“Good girl...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you wanna be friends and get an OC x one piece character follow my tumblr blog simpymgee and request away!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me how I did, and if I gotta fix anything! English isn’t my first language so I’d like to make sure I did good!


End file.
